Strange Lover's Tides
by Minpins
Summary: This is me and the Hero. We will always know to go to each other if the other asks then things will be just like they were before,We'll go off on different adventures. Travel all over Albion and never see each other. And when we finally do, he'll call me love and I'll pretend that I don't mind. Then we'll lie and say we will see each other again when really we know that's not true.


In stories they mention that if you see a falling star you make a wish and it brings good luck, that's not the only thing however that comes alive.

I was born to a star and this is how I came into the world. However I wasn't born like normal people, I was found three years old and in a massive creator, I have lived in Westcliffe all my life.

My name is Rouge, if you were wondering.

And this is the story of how I fell in love and the Hero broke my heart.

* * *

I sat there in my same old bar stool drowning my sorrows because of the lack of information I got from lefty about the relic, when I saw an interesting man enter the pub. He had a broad jaw line and callow less cheeks. The way he walked gave him a sense of pride; even if his armor was showed he was poor. His hair was a bit shaggy but perked up at the tip of his forehead, and it was jet black just like the slight stubble that was spread across his face.

Something about this man peaked my curiosity, or maybe my loins, I can't ever tell the difference. His armored robes didn't leave too much to my imagination. The robes showed off his vascular arms and abrasive chest. He had a red stained tattoo on his left arm also; I couldn't make out what it was from where I was sitting. I gazed upon him as he made his way across the drunken filled room to a table not far from where I was sitting.

He plopped down next to a small man who rather looked like a hobbe. They engaged in what looked like an intense conversation for a while, but started joking by the end of the night, sharing a pint with one another. After studying these two for a while I finally turned my attention to the barkeep ordering another glass of the rat liquor they served here when a drunkard came up to me.

"How much for a night?" he grumbled.

"Sod off." I said, turning from the man trying to focus on the drink that was brought to me only moments ago.

He grabbed my wrist and snatched me at the back of the neck. Usually I would be able to maneuver of this situation in 3 seconds flat but being in a bit of a drunken state the man had caught me by surprise.

"You're coming to my room whether you like it or not, whore." He exclaimed as he began dragging me to the back of the bar as I thought was out of luck, the guy I studied so closely before made his way over to me.

"Can't we resolve this like adults?" The man explained.

"Shut.. It you have no business here you flaming blighter." The drunkard mumbled.

Honestly, what happened next I didn't see coming. The man with the blue tattooed hand started glowing blue, after he unclenched his fist he grasped the other arm of the man who was holding me and sent a sudden shockwave through his body momentarily stunning him causing him to let go of me. I thought it would end there, but after I looked up from rearranging my shirt I saw my hero shoving his boot into the drunkard's throat.

"Never harm a lady, you hear me?" he growled twisting his foot farther into the man's neck.

"I ... I won't" he staggered out still grasping for breath.

I watched as the scum of a man scrambled to his feet and ran out of the pub practically crying. I let out a small chuckle as my hero walked over to me.

"Why thank you my good sir." I said as I curtsied.

"Anything for a dear lady" he said letting out a smile, grabbing my hand and lightly pressing his lips to it.

"I'm a lady?" I gestured to my pirate outfit.

"With a face like yours, why wouldn't you be?"

I felt flustered for a moment and before I noticed it the man was walking away from me. What? Is that it? He wasn't going to take me to the back and ravish me as a reward? He wasn't going ask for anything in return after he saved me? As these thoughts crossed my mind I realized at the very least I needed to know this selfless man's name.

"Wait!" I called out. He was only a few steps away when he glanced back at me.

"Yes, malady?" He asked quizzically.

I made his gaze for a few moments before snapping out of my trance. "Your name, may I have it?" I questioned, hoping he wouldn't see I was almost lost in his bright green eyes.

"Well I'll have to think about that." He said turning away from me.

"Bastard." I chuckled.


End file.
